Gator RP Group
The core subset of the greater Great Pug RP Collective, the Gator RP Group are the group of VRChat roleplayers that partake in near-daily roleplay (RP) lobbies hosted by its founder and current manager 'Rob' Roflgator. The group has no official name or title, as such, this page is meant to catalog the group's more dedicated and active members and their history as a group. What Roflgator and many other group members find distinct and are proud of is the fact that the lobbies are almost entirely improv and much of whatever's going on depends on whatever creativity and flare individual members bring to the table on any night, giving a chance for individuals to let their personalities shine and even find their own niche and role within the RP. As such, unless predetermined by Roflgator himself on that particular day or as a part of an ongoing RP arc, the theme of any night can range from comedic, dramatic, action packed, lore-focused, to horror or completely random. Lobby rules If you're new, it's important to know the rules: * No lolis * No furries * No mutes (with exceptions) Exceptions MAY be made if: * Someone Roflgator likes vouches for you * Roflgator or Jor Rilla find you entertaining and you actually contribute to the fun, proving your worth Don't be thin skinned and don't take all sudden kicks personally, as it will mostly be done to reduce lag. Reminder that when joining a Roflgator lobby, it is an RP lobby, and everyone is expected to RP in one way or another. Joining on a friend and just "hanging out" while not contributing anything will make you 10x more likely to get kicked. If you have no intention to at least try to RP or be entertaining when joining, move on. Basically, play along, participate, and you should be fine. History Main article: Roflgator Episode Guide Established in January 2018, the group would start off at a fair size and include many Team Five members including Oturan, Drekwiz, Dyrus, and others. Outside of T5, early members would also include LeyLey, BriteOne, R3dzDead, Shrimp, Hydrand, Ayytroxlmaokai and Emerysaur. TBA Activities Story RP See also: Legends of Roflgator The average night, where much of the lobby's developments are driven by whatever plot or story Roflgator or other significant lobby participants have going on. This can range from the typical activity of RP wingmanning, hook ups, breakups, and dating to entire dramatic RP arcs including but not limited to mafia wars, political intrigue, police raids, demonic possessions, ghost hauntings, alien invasions and even full-blown war arcs with varying factions, weapons, character deaths, giant robot fights, ambushes, espionage, sabotage, and other related spectacles. 'Nameplates off'/Random Character RP What Roflgator simply refers to as 'Random RP', a nameplates off lobby refers to the occasional game played by lobby goers where every person turns off nameplates (the ability to see a player's name) and leave to an avatar world to adopt a random avatar and accompanying random personality. Everyone converges on a new lobby and hilarity and shenanigans ensue as everyone interacts with each other in new, wacky personas as no one knows which one of their friends is playing who. The cherry on top is the very end when the lobby leader (usually Roflgator) ends and orders everyone to turn nameplates back on, where everyone reveals who is who, with many being surprised at the skills for their friends of playing completely different personas. The game also allows RP "underdogs" per-say to shine as well as they can express whatever random personality/character they wish. Horror RP Beginning in July 2018, Roflgator would come up with the idea of 'Horror RP' after exploring a particularly large and spooky VRChat map. He would later use the map to conduct a type of Dead By Daylight-style RP where one player is designated the monster, and everyone else fans out across the map - in groups or by themselves - in order to hide and run from the monster. Once the monster catches someone, that person respawns and becomes a monster themselves, and this cycle continues until every person on the map has become a monster after being hunted down by an army of monsters or if time runs out. The winner is whoever was never caught. Likewise, there's a chance no one wins. RP Card Down Night In August-September 2018, as a way of helping prevent burnout, Roflgator adopted a weekly "RP Card Down" night in the lobby in which everyone drops their RP personas and hang out and do non-serious miscellaneous activities instead, ranging from Who's Line Is It Anyway?-style dating shows and talent shows to just friends sharing hilarious IRL stories, debating topics, or conversing about how to improve the RP story. 'Quirks' Quirks is a mini-game Roflgator implemented on RP Card Down Nights in the middle of September where participants are split-off into teams and must act-out an improv scene where a chosen bartender must deal with and figure out the 'quirk' that each guest has before time's up. Current Active Members ''Please note that not every member plays during every lobby, as lobby participation isn't consistent and tends to fluctuate. For example, some nights can have every member participating, while other nights may only have half of the group roleplaying together. '' * Roflgator - Co-Founder, Leader and Manager * Ikumi - Co-Founder * Jor Rilla * Shrimp * R3dzDead * Kyana *Sorry *WiFiPunk *HeGone *Kenzokuk *Foreigner *AJLiddell *Cheeeeese *Emerysaur * , Foreigner, Tess, Kyana, and Cheeeeese]]Buza *Harly *Mishtal *Vintendo *Space Whale *NotValco *JKLMNOPaige *Crake *Team 6 **Astree **Zapdec **GabouLit **Zazin after a night of RP]] **Ravetube **Masakhan **Kibby **S0ra **Hydrand *Wooks *Ghost Nightmare *Vincent RX *Gashina *Murhan *CoffeeBean *Lawlipop *Zager *Jerry Pasture Trivia * After a hiatus from VRChat in general, Vore would return to the RP lobbies in Summer 2018, but he mostly makes cameo appearances. * SpazKoga can occasionally be seen running around and wreaking havoc in the background of the lobbies, sometimes activley participating. * Due to efforts from Hydrand, Ayytroxlmaokai would make infrequent reappearances to the Golden Gator beginning in August 2018 after a long hiatus from the group. Gallery Category:Groups Category:Articles Still Underconstruction